Destiny's Chylde
by vez
Summary: Fate has a larger part to play in Earth: Final Conflict than you expected...


Everyone collectively held their breath as they heard a "swoosh" sound nearby. All that time, work and energy amounted to ... this. The tension increased palpably when the source of the sound revealed itself - it was some kind of craft - a shuttle perhaps? It landed with a soft thud and for a split second all was silent. Curiosity won over caution as everyone tried to catch a glimpse of the being emerging from the shuttle. It was definitely alien, composed of pure energy. It appeared non-threatening. Its first steps were tentative.   
  
The President of the United States decided to take the initiative and made his way to the alien being.   
  
"Welcome to Earth," he greeted the being. He held out his hand slowly.   
  
The being looked at his hand curiously and took it gingerly. There was a small gasp as the being "blushed" blue. Now it looked humanoid wearing some sort of jumpsuit.   
  
The being introduced himself as Da'an, a diplomat. When he spoke., his voice was melodious. "Greetings people of Earth. We are the Companions. We are here to help."  
  
All around the world, humanity embraced the Taelons with open arms.   
  
The Taelons have come.   
  
Unbeknownst to everyone two figures stood nearby, unseen. I looked at the proceedings with a grim smile.   
  
"The Taelons are finally here," I whispered.   
  
"Yes," my companion agreed sadly. "They will spread their lies to this world. If both Taelons and humanity cannot forge an understanding, all is doomed."   
  
We both shared a look of complete understanding. For that moment, our eyes reflected our true age.   
  
"Shaqaravah, the liar, has come. To maintain balance, Umrathama must be present to challenge the lies of Shaqaravah."   
  
"We must choose Umrathama. We must choose humanity's Champion."  
  
With a voice of finality, we both blinked out of existence. If you were there at all, you would've witnessed nothing.   
  
  
"We are here to discuss our security -- Earth's security. We can't be sure the Tealons are here for peace. No matter what they claim. We need to come up with a contingency plan in case our new 'friends' aren't as forthcoming as they appear to be," the General spoke with a grave voice. He looked around the room and make eye contact with its occupants.   
  
There were five other people in the room. It was blatantly obvious that these were people of power. They did not take orders, they gave them.   
  
The General continued, "Already the Taelon Synod has requested the various governments for human liaisons -- Companion protectors, they call it. This is our opportunity to find out their true purpose on Earth."   
  
This time another man picked up where his colleague left off. " I propose we send in one of my people as a deep cover operative. He is highly recommended. Undercover operations are his forte. His willpower is strong. I am positive that he would not let the Taelons control him. Besides, his mind is already conditioned. He will not fail."  
  
Out of the shadows, a figure stepped out. He had Asian features and raven hair. What he lacked in height, his presence compensated for it. There was something about his eyes...  
  
The people at the table murmured their approval. A middle-aged lady stood up and scrutinized him. Satisfied with what she saw, she shook his hand.  
  
"Congratulations, Agent Ronald Sandoval, you've been chosen to expose the Taelons' lies. "  
  
  
"He has failed. Your champion has failed you, failed us! "  
  
I only raised my eyebrow at her outburst. Oh really?   
  
My lack of answer infuriated my sister even more.  
  
"He has succumbed to the CVI. I'm telling you, he's turned to the dark side, Obi-wan. He's a 100% functioning Implant." My sister was pacing up and down furiously.   
  
Personally, she was giving me a headache. I decided to calm her nerves. "Firstly my dear sister, are you so sure he's 100% loyal to the Taelons? If he is a functioning implant, why didn't he kill his wife? Why does he send her flowers every week. More importantly why didn't he tell the Taelons about him being a spy for the government? "  
  
I looked my sister in the eye and told her carefully, " He didn't betray us."  
  
There was a moment of silence as we mulled over our own thoughts. Comprehension suddenly dawned on my sister. "He cannot be Umrathama," she breathed.  
  
It was a fact.  
  
I nodded sadly. "You're right. He can't be Umrathama. His life has taken a different path. It is not his destiny to be humanity's champion. He has, however served his purpose. Ronald Sandoval will be a great man someday."  
  
My sister frowned, "If Sandoval can't be Umrathama, who will replace him?"   
  
I shrugged my shoulders and waved my hand. The image of the next Champion appeared.   
  
My sister gasped and whirled around angrily. " You planned all of this didn't you? You knew this was going to happen !" Without any warning she disappeared.   
  
At that same instant, Commander William Patrick Boone just agreed to become a Companion protector.   
  
  
Like all heroes, he had to prove his worth. His challenge was a killer the Taelons tried to rehabilitate : James Pike.   
  
"Is it wise for Pike and Boone to be in the same room together?" The voice belonged to an elderly woman. Although her hair was white, it didn't make her look old, on the contrary, she looked dignified. Her age was not a hindrance. Like everything else, she used her age as an advantage. She could give the Queen a run for her money. This was my first sister.   
  
"It can't be helped. It is inevitable. Pike must show the Taelons that humanity is not so low in the evolutionary ladder," I defended myself.  
  
"Pike isn't Umrathama, is he?" she asked again.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Why make him think he is Umrathama, then?"  
  
"Pike is special. He isn't meant to be Umrathama, but there are some things that he can teach William Boone. He is the only one that has unlocked the secrets of the CVI. Perhaps one day, Boone will too."  
  
My sister nodded and said, " He has a lot of potential, that young man, Boone. Pike will tell him the story of Shaquaravah and Umrathama. Pike will see that Boone is meant to be Umrathama."  
  
My sister paused as she considered something. "Are you sure that Boone should know his role as Umrathama? " Disagreement coloured her voice.   
  
"It is too late, he already knows," I whispered as I witnessed the scene before me.   
  
Pike was lying on the floor, dying.   
  
Boone was with him, urging Pike to tell him more about the Taelons.   
  
Boone looking shocked as Pike told him that he was to be Umrathama.  
  
  
William Boone was all I expected him to be. Loyal, smart, inquisitive. In his many months of being Da'an's protector, he had gained respect from the Taelon synod. They valued his views and his reflections. He was truly unique. I was not surprised when he mastered the Taelon language.   
However as it is stated in the natural order of the universe, all good things must come to an end. I looked sadly at the hourglass I was holding before me. Time was running out. You see the hourglass represented Boone's time on earth.   
  
William Boone was going to die. Nothing can stop his death for nothing can defy Fate. Nothing.   
  
Ha'gel had already landed on Earth, prowling the streets for a mate. I stood in the darkness, silently watching, as he mated unsuccessfully with a human female.   
  
I watched as he was on the run, hiding from the police and the companion protectors. I watched as he lured Sandoval in the alley and took his identity. I smiled as he went to meet up with Siobhan Beckette at St Michael's church. Finally.  
  
They say time is relative. To me time had little meaning. Patience was something I learnt and perfected. Time did not affect me.   
  
I found myself looking at Boone's unmoving body in the blue tank. He had been moved to the Mothership for further treatment. The healers said that he might recover but I knew he would die.   
  
I felt my elder sister's presence and I turned to acknowledge her. She was sitting and I saw her separating one thread from the others. With brisk efficiency, she retrieved a pair of golden scissors and placed the thread in between the blades.   
  
Her hand was poised, ready to make the cut but she was waiting. In my mind's eye I saw Zo'or entering the room and stop in front of the blue tank.   
I looked back to my sister and our eyes met. She nodded solemnly and she cut the thread.   
  
Zo'or retrieved his hands from the blue tank and smirked. William Boone was no longer.   
  
Sandoval watched on, stricken.  
  
  
Back on Earth, several kilometers underground one doctor was trying frantically to save a woman's life. Several others watched anxiously as they realised the woman was pregnant. Tension mounted as the woman was giving birth. The doctor encouraged her to push and push she did with all her might. All was silent except for one single scream of triumph.   
  
Liam Beckette was born.   
  
My fiery youngest sister was there as she started to spin the thread that was Liam's lifeline.  
  
  
  
The birth of a child should be a joyous occasion. Unfortunately, there are always exceptions. Liam's birth was mingled with Boone's death. Grief, sorrow, suspicion, joy and relief - these emotions danced with each other. They danced to the tune of fate.   
  
Liam was barely a day old when he was made Da'an's protector. The transition was smooth - no doubt - it would seem it was his destiny to be a Protector.   
  
  
I looked up at the sky blanketed with millions of stars. Some people believe that the secrets of the universe were written in the stars. If you joined them up, there would be a message that would unlock the timeless wonders of the universe. Right now the stars were telling me that Liam would face tough times in the future.   
  
He would survive. I would see to that.   
  
  
"It's not easy for a child to be alone in this world - no matter how mature he is."  
  
How true. I turned to where the voice originated. My eldest sister was sitting down, primly, as usual and drinking a cup of tea.   
  
"Is something wrong?" I asked carefully. I did not wish to incur my sister's wrath.   
  
My sister regarded me evenly. " His mother is going to die and his human father does not know of his existence. Furthermore there is his Kimerian heritage to think of. The child is going to feel very isolated and unloved."  
  
I understood the underlying message all too well. Someone had to be there for Liam. It might as well be me.  
  
  
  
A lone figure stood in the plains of Strandhill, Ireland. So much had happened, so fast. The figure slumped and put his head between his hands. He had too much information to process, too many conflicting emotions to resolve.  
  
Liam Kincaid laughed bitterly, feeling sorry for himself. No surprise there. After all he was an orphan, well nearly. His only parent left was Sandoval - who already tried to kill him.   
  
What a dysfunctional family. Not much hope of a good father-son relationship, he thought bitterly.   
  
He was jolted out of his musings by a lone voice.   
  
"It's beautiful here, isn't it?" the voice, a soprano asked.   
  
He smiled wanly at the figure and nodded. She was beautiful, in her own way and although she snuck up on him, he wasn't mad. Somehow he got the feeling that it was difficult to stay mad at her for long.  
  
"Are you okay?" the concern was evident.   
  
Liam hesitated, but not for long. He felt a special connection to her and trusted her, although they were strangers.  
" My mother passed away a couple of hours ago. I didn't know what to do next, so I came here," he was surprised as how frail he sounded.   
  
She didn't answer. She simply walked over to him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.   
  
Actions speak louder than words.  
  
"Do you believe in fate?" she asked.  
  
Liam was caught off guard. He wasn't expecting this question. He took a second to think about it. " Yes, I guess I do. I believe in fate but I also believe that you must work to shape you destiny. Does any of that make sense? " he asked her, cringing inwardly, thinking it was stupid.   
  
She smiled, visibly amused. "Believe it or not, it makes perfect sense. To me anyway and no, it is not stupid."  
  
She moved and sat down beside him. When she next spoke, it was in low tones and she had a faraway look in her eyes. It was as if she was reliving her own life.   
  
" The people of long ago believed in fate. Fate was made up of three entities: Clotho, Lachesis and Atropo. Clotho was the spinner of the thread of life. Lachesis decides how long the thread will be. She is the one that decides how long you live and how you live. Atropo cuts the thread. She decides when you die."  
  
There was a pregnant pause after that.  
  
Liam broke the silence. " Fate doesn't seem to like me then. I lost my mother. She didn't know I was her son until her last moment on this earth. My father, he doesn't even know I exist!" He was getting hysterical, but he didn't care. He had the maturity of an adult but he was still a child! Why can't anyone accept that? Nobody cares about this Kimerian hybrid. All he wanted was to be accepted, loved...   
  
"They love you," she interrupted his ravings. " Augur, Lili, Dr. Park, they love you - in their own way. You have to give them a little time. This is just as hard for them as it is for you," she told him gently.   
"As for your father, all fathers love their children. It is a universal truth," she continued on and gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
She took his hand in hers and looked him straight in the eye. "Have faith, Liam. Believe in yourself and your destiny. Believe me, you have a glorious future ahead of you."  
  
She smiled at him. " It's gonna be tough. When you think things can't get any worse, they do. Later, you will feel betrayed and at one point you'll feel that you've made no difference. But you will. You will bring great peace and understanding between taelons and humans. Trust me."  
  
And he did. Somehow or another he believed her. Liam wanted to thank her but she was already gone.   
  
It was already dusk. He felt his palms itching. He looked at his palms where she touched him. His shaqaravah glowed softly. His shaqaravah -- his birthmark and his destiny.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
